


Mcdanno fanfic

by tinykim16



Category: H50 - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykim16/pseuds/tinykim16





	Mcdanno fanfic

Danny pov

It has been three years since hawii five-0 police department has started and its been one hell of a drive, this department these six people kono, chin, max, kamekona, my daughter grace and the biggest crush of my life since after my ex wife rachel my partner steve mcgarrett are my ohana my whole entire life and I'll do anything for them

At the HQ everyone was getting ready to go after a suspect that has brutally stappes and shot three teenage girls earlier that day and only a minute ago kono was able to get a location on where the suspect was

At the area of the location as soon as we got close to the suspect he started firing his weapon so we all took cover and started firing our weapons at the suspect

Five hours later everyone was still firing their weapons i had steve right beside me and at that moment he ran out of ammo which was bad so i looked over to my right and chin and kono have also ran out of ammo so i took the moment i had ajd i did what steve would do and i ran out in frint of the line of fire firing my weapon at the suspect dodging the bullets coming my way. 20 secs later i fired my last bullet and i watched the suspect go down with a bullet in his chest and he died right there in that one spot but i swear to god he deserved more than that.

An hour later at the head quarters i copped a ear full from chin, kono and steve telling me that it was a stupid move for me to go in the line of fire just because they ran out of ammo but when they all finished yelling at me they all thanked me for saving their asses, so when that was all finished i grabbed Steve by the shirt and i dragged him to my camaro and he drove us to his house and he told me i could stay so i ended up having something to eat and i feel asleep on the couch in ab unexpectedly way cause i fell asleep with steve laying like literally laying right beside me with my head softly placed on his chest listening to his heart beating which was really soothing and i actually got sleep especially laying right beside the man i love


End file.
